


My Warm Alpha in Christmas

by Kate_Eli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Superfamily
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Eli/pseuds/Kate_Eli
Summary: El estro de Steve está programado, al parecer, para que suceda en plena Navidad.Pero como todo un papá alfa hogareño, Steve no pretende perderse la celebración con sus hijos, por ende, para él, suprimirlo es la mejor opción.Sin embargo, Tony tiene otros planes.Omegaverso.#Stony #StarkRogers#SuperfamilyMCU - Earth 199999+18«Intercambio Navideño Stoners Assemble 2018»Por favor, leer las advertencias.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	My Warm Alpha in Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> _(Como ya saben, Wattpad está borrando cuentas de fanfics sin previo aviso, por ende, he decidido respaldar mis fanfics propios en AO3)_
> 
> Notas importantes:
> 
> ❁ Omegaverso con algunos de los personajes de MCU.
> 
> ❁ Superfamily, la participación de las bendiciones es secundaria, pero aparecerán.
> 
> ❁ Es algo así como un PWP para el prompt que me tocó, es fluffy.
> 
> ❁ Es un reto para mí, en el grupo no me quedó muy claro si a mi amigo secreto prefería Tony bottom o Steve bottom, así que ¿por qué no ambos? Al principio pensé usar la dinámica clásica con solo Tony bottom, pero pensé que podría experimentar algo nuevo. Ya he intentado hacer Steve bottom antes, y mi antigua beta en esos tiempos me dijo que salió muy mal, desde esa fecha, no lo volví a hacer, hasta hoy... mi momento ha llegado 🌝. Espero, amigo secreto, que os agrade la lectura 🙏 aunque sea un poquito.
> 
> Steve es alfa y Tony es omega, aún así 👇
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS ⚠:
> 
> ❄ Versatilidad. Hay un alfa y un omega, pero lo manejé diferente a lo usual.
> 
> ❄ Contenido +18, contendrá lemon explícito y palabras altisonantes como polla, pene, follar, etc.
> 
> .
> 
> Así que si hay algún curiosillo que también esté queriendo leer esto, y no le agrada las advertencias expuestas, no recomiendo continuar.
> 
> .
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel.

La fiebre empezó el veintiuno.

Y entonces, Steve Rogers supo que su estro de alfa se acercaba. Jodido Cristo, en época navideña.

Hubiera sido de lujo en épocas donde él y Tony solo eran novios o casados sin hijos. Pero ahora, con uno en plena adolescencia, otro apenas en la pubertad, y uno en plena niñez, pues... resultaba bastante fuera de lugar, si era sincero.

En primer lugar, porque la navidad era una época familiar para compartir y romper la dieta. Nadie la pasaba teniendo sexo, al menos no alguien que tuviera hijos para engreír. ¿Y sus hijos qué?

—Te he dicho que no hay problema, Steve, el doctor ha dicho que entre el veinticinco y veintiséis podrías estar en estro.

—Tony, no- ¿Y los niños? Tenemos tres ¿qué les vamos a decir?

—Que estaremos practicando cómo hacer más niños ¿qué más?

—Tony.

—Peter entenderá, ya tiene quince, en cuanto a Harley y Johnny...

—¿Lo ves? ¿Quieres que abran los regalos en nuestra ausencia? Tony, la navidad es época de familia.

—Les compraré más regalos en compensación.

—Así no se soluciona.

—Mi padre lo solucionaba así.

Steve rodó los ojos, masajeándose el entrecejo, sabía que Howard no había sido tan buen padre, pero no permitiría que sus hijos fueran a probar ni siquiera un mínimo de las antiguas costumbres Stark de ausencia paternal, no, se tenía que romper la cadena.

Habían ido al especialista de estros de alfas hacía una hora, pero el tráfico de plena hora punta en NY los atrapó sin contemplación. Era el veintidós, el apuro en las calles estaba en su auge, y lo estaría hasta terminar el año.  
Las mejillas pálidas de Steve ahora ya no lucían tan pálidas, estaban del color de un melocotón rojizo, producto de otra de sus fiebres.

El estro de los alfas solo duraba un día, a comparación del de los omegas, que generalmente duraba tres. Y para Steve era importante que no interrumpiera un momento familiar.

—Steve, escucha... no quise decir eso, solo... bueno...

—Tomaré supresores.

Tony parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no.

Steve alzó una ceja, atolondrado.

—Nos hemos atendido en nuestros estros desde que nos hicimos novios. No vamos a fallarle a esa maravillosa tradición por esto, tiene solución.

—Tony...

—Te vuelves todo manso en la cama cuando estás en estro, disfruto de mi poder sobre tu cuerpo...

El taxista carraspeó, bastante incomodado, si no los echaba de su taxi, era porque estaban pagando una buena cantidad de dinero, y pues, en época navideña, todo ingreso extra era bien recibido. Aunque estar atrapado en el tráfico con este par, era de bastante demanda psicológica.

—Disculpe si lo incomodamos, caballero-

—Le doy cien más y nos deja en paz. —Stark puso el billete en el parabrisas interno, al lado de un mini gatito chino dorado, de esos que llamaban a la suerte con su patita izquierda.

Al taxista se le hicieron los ojos brillantes, casi, casi adoptaban la forma del dólar, Steve podría jurarlo, y lo vio asentir tranquilamente, silbando hacia la ventana como si nada. Maldito tráfico.

Bendito Happy y sus vacaciones navideñas, ahora no tenían chofer y pues, solo quedaba tomar taxi.

—Como te decía, Steve; hay maneras de no privarte del estro.

—Puedo hacerlo, puedo suprimirlo, por favor Tony, no es nada del otro mundo. Es la mejor opción.

—Sí, y luego, quienes deban aguantar tu mal humor, seremos nosotros.

Steve alzó una ceja, ok, ese era un buen punto. Cualquiera que suprima su celo, ya sea alfa u omega, tenía que pasar por una etapa de mal humor debido a la concentración de hormonas bloqueadas. Una vez sucedió con Hill, supo, los chismes en SHIELD eran tan rápidos como el viento, solo vio cómo Hill trataba igual que estropajos a sus subordinados, más de lo usual.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—A que no sabes cuál es la nueva novedad en el mercado, salió apenas en enero.

—Sabes, Tony, no sé si sentirme tranquilo con dicha novedad, suponiendo que estás informado, y que no sabíamos que estaríamos en esta situación.

Tony suspiró y sonrió de lado.

—No es nada del otro mundo, Steve.

**...**

**...**

Adelantadores de estro, o una cosa así, era una de las nuevas novedades del mercado para alfas y omegas.  
Ese no era el problema.

El problema en sí, estribaba en el hecho de que fue un producto inventado y usado recién desde inicios de este año, en la industria del porno, para que los actores de esa rama hicieran sus depravaciones, jugando y alterando sus estros, decía el artículo; Steve leía el informe absolutamente horrorizado.

Rogers, sentado en el sofá del complejo, mientras Tony se preparaba café, leía las revistas que su marido le había facilitado.

—¿Qué dices? Adelantamos tu estro para mañana veintitrés, y el veinticuatro podríamos estar listos para la cena navideña. —Stark alzó las cejas, para hacerlo entrar en confianza, apoyándose en una silla.

Sabía que Steve era apegado a lo tradicional, adelantar un estro era como pretender adelantar la menstruación de las omegas y betas hembras. "Anti-ordenado"; si la naturaleza te daba una fecha, era por algo. Aunque podrían hacer excepciones.

—¿Cómo es que tú sabes de esto?

—Steve, tienes que ser más despierto en estas cosas, ya somos padres; Peter tiene miles de archivos en su ordenador, que ni se entere que programé a Friday para que me reportara su navegación semanal, o nos deja de hablar. El punto es que, bueno, en una de esas, él tenía avances innovadores en esa industria compilados en una carpeta, yo solo los leí y-

—¿¡Cómo que Peter busca porno en internet!? —La voz de Steve sonaba totalmente horrorizada.

—Uh... es normal ¿sabes?

—No puede ser normal, Tony, ¿has averiguado si sale con alguien? Seguro tiene malas influencias...

Tony se palmeó la frente, preguntándose por qué se había casado con Steve. Aunque lo recordó de inmediato al segundo de solo respirar: lo amaba, absolutamente.

—Steve, en éstas épocas, la mayoría de jóvenes y adolescentes miran porno en internet. Solo es una manera diferente y actual de curiosear la sexualidad.

—Tony, en mis tiempos-

—Steve, cariño, no empecemos con eso.

Rogers hizo una mueca pensativa, arrugando la frente y resoplando, resignándose, al menos. Y asintió, mirando directamente a los ojos del omega. Entonces, decidió que era mejor concentrarse en el asunto principal.

—Entonces... ¿No hay retrasadores de estro?

Tony rodó los ojos, soriendo.

—Créeme que tratan de inventarlos, pero aún no, hasta donde sepa.

Steve hizo una mueca magullada, resignada, dudosa, pero entendió.

—Será la única vez.

—Así se habla, mi amor.

**...**

**...**

—¿Es enserio? ¿En vez de inhibir, van a adelantar? —inquirió Peter, esa mañana del veintitrés, bebiendo de su taza de leche con Nesquik—. ¿Voy a pasar la Navidad cuidando a Harley y a Johnny?

—No, se supone que adelantaremos para poder estar con ustedes.

—Da igual, Peter de todas formas planea escaparse en la madrugada a una fiesta —agregó Harley, hasta ese momento desayunando su avena en silencio.

—Harley, eres un mendigo chismoso.

—Perdiste mi USB con todas mis revistas descargadas ahí, tenía que cobrármelas.

—Ok, ok, ok, niños, voy a fingir que no me molesta haberme enterado de eso, porque obviamente, Peter no va a salir de madrugada ¿verdad?

—Pero-

—No. —Tony frunció el ceño—. Pensé que habíamos solucionado el problema de las escapadas por la noche. —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Tengo que decirle a tu Pop que te dé otro sermón al respecto?

—Oh vamos, Pa, es época de Navidad. —Peter acentuó la última palabra, como si tuviera el peso necesario para justificar sus acciones y planes.

—Sí, y por eso, debes portarte bien.

—No lo va a hacer... —canturreó Harley, su tono lleno de ironía.

Y los chicos empezaron a discutir.

Tony se frotó la cara con la mano izquierda, exasperado; nadie le dijo que ser padre sería fácil, pero quién le mandaba a él tener dos niños listos/rompe/paciencia tan seguidos; al menos Johnny tenía dos años recién. Ser padre de un adolescente y un púber, era algo psicológicamente agotador.

Steve se apareció en ese momento; caminando con los hombros caídos y unas ojeras amoratadas, el cabello húmedo después de haber tomado una ducha, seguro tratando de ir contra la fiebre; Johnny lo seguía detrás, cargando su peluchito de Hawkeye en una de sus manos.  
Las mejillas rojas como una manzana madura, y ese aura pesada de agotamiento, era evidencia perfecta de la fiebre y el malestar de estar a días u horas antes de su estro, impredecible, pero cercano.

Johnny corrió directo hacia Harley y Peter, interrumpiendo la discusión entre los dos, y empezó a restregarles el muñequito, para jugar.

Mientras tanto, Steve arrastró los pies hasta el sofá más cercano, y cayó sentado, casi desplomado, sobre éste. Había tomado la dosis correspondiente del adelantador de estro, y el efecto sobre su cuerpo se estaba empezando a notar; Rogers solía ponerse dócil y caluriento cuando entraba en estro.

—¿Y ahora qué le sucede a Pop?

—Niños, su Pop está a pocas horas de entrar en estro. Ustedes deciden... ¿Contrato una niñera, o le digo a la tía Nat que venga?

—¿¡Solo por un día!? —corearon los dos mayores—; podemos cuidarnos solos.

—Pa, tengo trece y Peter quince, podemos con Johnny, somos dos.

Tony se masajeó la sien, de verdad quería confiar en sus hijos, pero después de aquella vez donde tuvo que recogerlos en la comisaría, luego de que un edificio de mala muerte casi se incendiara —una larga historia, que a Tony le ocasionaba dolores de cabeza—, no.

—Nat... o Pepper, o una niñera, ustedes deciden.

—¿Por qué no el tío Rhodey?

Tony alzó una ceja, pensativo. A Rhodey le gustaba viajar donde su madre para éstas épocas; pero si le facilitaba la War Machine o algún jet para que pudiera llegar donde su familia antes del veinticinco... seguro accedería.

Ya sabía lo que le diría: "Rhodey, tus sobrinos favoritos te extrañan, ¿por qué no los acompañas durante previas a Navidad?". Además Rhodey era sensato, mantendría a raya a sus hijos.  
Perfecto.

—Muy bien, niños, ya tienen su niñero.

**...**

**...**

—Steve... solo... trata de equilibrarte...

Tony no podía cargar con el grande y pesado cuerpo de Steve; tambaleándose de aquí y allá, respirando pesado. Sus hijos yacían un piso abajo, con Rhodey en camino, no tardaría más de un par de horas en llegar.

Era el veintitrés antes de las cinco de la tarde, y Steve casi le succiona los labios en la sala, ante la atónita y un poco asqueada mirada de los dos mayores de sus hijos.

A Rogers le daba un mal celo, por así decirlo, pululaban sus fuertes hormonas en el ambiente, pero él se volvía tan dócil, flojo, pesado. Ahora mismo, Stark solo se balanceaba de aquí y allá, presionando con su hombro derecho el cuerpo del alfa contra la pared, para que no cayese al suelo.  
Ni bien llegaron a la puerta automática, Friday les facilitó el acceso a la habitación.

Tony estaba inquieto, también, la pesada testosterona de Steve se proliferaba en el ambiente de manera exponencial, más que exponencial.

Su marido tenía un estro diferente a los estros alfas promedio.  
La mayoría solía ponerse salvaje, agresivo, violento; los omegas salían un poco lastimados de ellos, o con lesiones dolorosas, si no sabían sobrellevarlo. Algunos otros solo se ponían muy salvajes e insaciables, desmayaban a los omegas en pleno, y generalmente dejaban mermados y adoloridos de puro sobre esfuerzo a los omegas, sin nada de descanso, los omegas eran humanos, necesitaban tomar, aunque sea, un poco de agua al día. También estaban los que eran más o menos un equilibrio bueno entre lo propuesto antes; aunque los informes decían que algunos se volvían lentos y torpes. Había de todo.

Luego, estaban los alfas como Steve, un porcentaje mínimo de alfas que, absolutamente contrario a lo anterior, en vez de ponerse inconscientemente dominantes y rudos, se convertían en un cúmulo de sensibilidad en su propio cuerpo. Dependiendo de en manos de qué tipo de omega caiga un alfa así, había diferentes resultados. Muchos omegas obtenían una follada suave y dulce, otros una follada un poco más activa y caramelosa; y luego, pero bastante luego, estaban los omegas como Tony.

Omegas avezados, curiosos, que no perderían la oportunidad de follar a sus alfas sí es que tuvieran la oportunidad. Omegas que pensaban que sus propios penes podrían ser algo más que un mero adorno colgante, o aquellas que aún sin un pene, se las arreglarían con sus dedos o juguetes.

Era sabido que la próstata de los alfas machos no era ni la cuarta parte de sensible en comparación de los omegas machos. La mayoría de omegas machos amaban que los follaran por el culo, era el absoluto paraíso. Sin embargo, muchos alfas incluso sentían poco o nada de placer a través de su próstata, algunos otros sí, pero preferían ser ellos quienes follaran.  
Cuestión de físico y percepción.

La próstata de Steve no era tan sensible como la de un omega, pero sentía, transmitía, y el alfa, durante sus estros, gozaba cuando Tony lo ayudaba a disfrutar por ahí, también por adelante, Tony era bueno atendiéndolo. Era solo un pequeño secreto entre ambos, porque no habrían de estar divulgando cuán bien Steve sentía a Tony en su culo.  
El estro de Rogers lo hacía dócil y pesado; con sus músculos tan calientes, que parecía que había corrido todo un maratón aún sin haber hecho nada.

—Shhhh... Ya estoy aquí para ti, amor. —Tony susurró, cuando Steve cayó sobre la cama, respirando y balbuceando diferentes cosas, algunas sin sentido.

Steve se revolvió entre las sábanas, y resopló agotado, ardiendo por todas partes; Tony amaba eso, verlo tan expuesto.

Tony nunca había sido un fehaciente adorador de los agujeros de alfas, ya sean machos o hembras; toda su fama de playboy se la hizo a punta de hermosas betas. De cualquier forma, se sabía que era omega, y siempre fue duramente criticado por su comportamiento anti natural, pero él amaba desafiar la naturaleza, y cada vez que era criticado en tv por estar con betas, era un strike rebelde para él.

Cuando por primera vez, salió con Steve, su instinto de omega se apoderó de él. Por un tiempo.

Tony pensó que podría ser para siempre, hasta que pasó uno de los celos de Steve con él, y descubrió que, quizás, su alfa podría darle un poco de dominio de vez en cuando. Desafiaba su propia naturaleza de vez en cuando, y Steve se prestaba para eso.

El cuerpo de Steve era simplemente perfecto, le atraía su alfa de las dos formas, para que lo domine, y de vez en cuando, para dominar. Era posible para él, desarrollar el instinto dominante con él.

El aroma con vainilla y durazno, más el rudo toque de su única testosterona, encendían sus sentidos, lo excitaban demasiado.

Por supuesto que a Tony le cosquilleaba la próstata, su cuerpo de omega respondía a la testosterona de Steve como todo omega reaccionaba, lubricándose, empezando a sentir necesidad.  
Y él tenía cierta manía con alargar la follada en su culo lo más que pudiera. Había una tortura deliciosa en la espera.

Además, ver a Steve tan flojo y vulnerable, lo hacía pensar tanto en: "voy a hacerte más mío de lo que ya eres, amor". Ya se lo había dicho antes, varias veces, amaba ser consciente de ello.

Stark deslizó sus dedos debajo de la polera celeste de Rogers, subiéndola, disfrutando de los abdominales bien trabajados y firmes en el abdomen. Todo lo que hizo fue desvestirlo, con la colaboración energética del alfa; Rogers parecía drogado de tanto libido, que sus extremidades incluso fueron torpes y pesadas al momento de ayudar a su pareja a desvestirse.

El pantalón holgado fue bastante más fácil, debido a que los muslos y pantorrillas de Steve estaban tan tensos, pudo deslizar la tela con suma facilidad.

El alfa ahora respiraba profundo, sus ojos oscuros de deseo, observando a su omega delante de él, aún con la camisa a medio abrochar y los pantalones desatados. Tony derrochó un cúmulo de sus feromonas de omega, y Steve gimió, ronco, casi al mismo tiempo que su polla se terminaba de erguir potencialmente.

Ahí, derecha, gruesa e hinchada, con el prepucio rosado queriendo tornarse coral.

El omega se lamió los labios, y embadurnó sus dedos de lubricante, aquel que ya había preparado para la ocasión, siempre era precavido. Sabía que como alfa, Steve no generaba su propio lubricante, así que lo necesitaba.

Los dedos resbaladizos de Tony se deslizaron hacia abajo, sobre la cadera de Steve, evitando su polla, caliente, pesada y dura que descansaba contra su vientre; deslizándose entre sus piernas para rozar los bordes de su agujero donde estaba extendido, y Steve trató de no levantarse o sacudirse violentamente con el toque, tratando de mantenerse quieto y perenne mientras los dedos de Tony vagaban sobre él, sintiéndose temblar aún más mientras lo hacían.

Steve solo sabía que el ambiente olía a su omega y a él, y con eso se sentía bastante bien.

Su piel se sentía húmeda por el sudor, en todas partes; podía sentir su estómago apretarse y esforzarse, y los dedos de Tony hicieron que su piel se erizara y palpitara con sensibilidad bajo su toque. Steve jadeó, sintió que sus manos cerraban los puños sobre la cama donde Tony lo había tendido.

Tony se movió alrededor de Steve para posicionarse entre sus piernas, empujando el pesado muslo de Steve con una mano y girando la cabeza para repartir besos profundos y húmedos a lo largo de la piel, hasta que la sensación golpeó a Steve de manera sinusoidal, yendo como un rayo directamente a su polla, la boca y lengua húmeda de Tony succionó con energía aquella piel, en esos momentos, increíblemente sensible.  
Se esforzó por quedarse quieto, estaba jadeando y lanzando su cabeza contra las almohadas que Tony había apilado debajo de él, para él.

—Deberías observarte, Steve —murmuró, los labios húmedos de Tony formaron una sonrisa de medio lado—. Tan voluble.

Un momento después, lo sintió, el leve roce de los dedos de Tony mientras deslizaba esos dígitos, sintió la forma en que el lubricante goteaba, fresco y resbaladizo, contra el calor de su borde crudo cuando empujó, el lubricante chorreó de los dedos de Tony, al introducirse dentro, por la grieta de su parte trasera y entre sus glúteos.

Tony buscaba, buscaba mucho, primero sacando sus dedos y empapándolos de más lubricante antes de volver a meterlos. Steve era estrecho, y se ponía tenso por la invasión. Stark podría haber memorizado más o menos la altura de la próstata de Rogers, e iba a buscarla y tenía que encontrarla.

Finalmente lo supo, cuando Steve saltó un poco, sobre su pelvis, y abrió mucho los ojos, como si hubiese descubierto una nueva sensación.

—¿To-Tony? —gimió dudoso, como si hubiera tenido un momento absoluto de lucidez, como si supiera que su omega era el único capaz de atreverse a hacerlo sentir así.

Stark sabía que no era un corrientazo espectacular el que Rogers sentía, de seguro, al menos no como el omega lo sentía cuando era frotado ahí, pero no era subestimable, era agradable. Y el rostro de Steve lo decía todo.  
Por supuesto que estaba más sensible por el estro, era maravilloso que ahora pudiera sentirlo tan bien. No solo su piel se había puesto más sensible, ahí dentro también. Por lo que le gustaría, lo sabía.

Y verlo retorcerse acalorado, era una delicia para Tony. Ya se sentía chorreando su propia lubricación natural ahí en su culo, empapando su ropa interior. Esperar era la mejor tortura.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba retorciéndose, arqueando la espalda y jadeando en la cama, cuando Tony se inclinó, tomó una de las manos de Steve entre las suyas.

—Míra como te retuerces, Steve, fantástico alfa —ronroneó, con una voz cantora, juguetona.

Steve intentó hablar a cambio, pero todo lo que salió se rompió, jadeando, y sintió que la sangre corría vertiginosamente hacia su cabeza.  
Tony desenlazó sus dedos, extendió la mano y recorrió, todavía mojado de lubricante, contra la mejilla de Steve.  
Los dedos de Tony se sintieron fríos contra la piel caliente y sudorosa, y Steve empujó su cara contra aquella mano, jadeando, mientras el lubricante manchaba el pómulo de Steve. El toque de su omega se sintió increíble.

—Oh Steve, me alegra que tu estro sea así, todo tú a mi disposición...

Sus dedos bajaron, lo frotaron, y Steve se sacudió, se hundió contra la cama ante la sensación tibia, vívida, de la percepción de Tony tocándolo allí.  
Steve iba a quejarse de la insubordinación instintiva de esto, pero un corrientazo curioso y dulce fue directo a su polla, sintiendo que palpitaba por todo su cuerpo, Tony deslizó un dedo alrededor del borde, luego deslizó tres dedos en él, de esa manera.  
Se aplastaron mojados con lubricante, y Tony lo empujó un poco dentro de él, y la sensación fue intensa y Steve casi rugió, presionando su cabeza contra las almohadas y sacudiendo, levantando sus caderas.

Los dedos de Tony eran tan largos, escurridizos y rápidos, dentro de él.

—Ya estás bastante resbaloso... —murmuró Tony, y se inclinó hacia abajo, presionando un beso en la punta de la erección de Steve. Su aliento se sentía húmedo.

Y Tony sintió una ola de necesidad en su propia próstata, reclamándole atención. El omega respiraba pesado, muy pesado, sus instintos le decían que hiciera que lo follara, pero amaba ir contra la naturaleza cuando podía, y había una ola de dolor tortuoso en resistirse, un nudo agudo en su vientre, picante, cosquilleante. Se iba acumulando, Tony también estaba probando su propia resistencia, llevarse al límite.  
Como omega, su próstata era más sensible que su polla, era al revés en los alfas, pero eso no quería decir que, bajo la buena estimulación de la abundante testosterona de su alfa, no pudiera volver a satisfacerse bien por adelante. Siempre había gozado ese tipo de placer con betas, antes de vincularse, ahora, si era con Steve, mucho mejor.

Steve se sonrojó, sintió que su polla traidora se endurecía un poco más, golpeando con fuerza contra su barriga, goteando en una mancha húmeda y pegajosa justo debajo de su ombligo.

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro y miró al techo, con los ojos húmedos, con todas las sensaciones que su omega se esmeraba en hacerle sentir.

Stark necesitaba algún tipo de saciedad, sentía sus pantalones mojados de su propia lubricación natural. Le ardía todo tipo de ramificaciones por todo el cuerpo, concentrándose en su vientre, próstata y polla.

Rápidamente se bajó los interiores hasta la rodilla, y se deshizo de su camisa.  
Bien, iba a probar la estrechez de su alfa, después de un tiempo, ahí dispuesto. Steve solo se veía laxo y tenso a la vez, tan anonadado de su estro flojo, que también esperaba por algún tipo de saciedad.

Y luego, luego Tony presionó contra él.

Tony se deslizó hacia arriba y dentro de él, en segundos, y luego se abrazó a él y lo besó en su pecho, cubriéndolo de calor, estaba en él, y Steve hizo un pequeño ruido que lo sorprendió, incluso, desde lo profundo de su pecho, como un gruñido desgarrado, porque estaba tan relajado, y lubricado, y el fácil deslizamiento de Tony le hizo sentirse impotente y extraño, por completo, ahí estaba el calor húmedo y espasmódico de la polla de Tony.

No era pequeño, por supuesto, tampoco tan grande como la de Steve, solo, era oportunamente una buena polla. Podía sobar su próstata, lo cual era el objetivo de que Steve no migrara y lo atacara por instinto al ser penetrado.

Rogers sabía por qué Stark era de los pocos omegas que se daban el lujo de haber sido capaces de complacer betas.

Tony se siente bueno, cálido. Le hizo, de alguna manera, sentir una quemadura lenta y esforzada, de modo que casi se sacudió, simplemente abrumado por tanto sentimiento, el aroma de su omega era único y tan abundante, el aroma que solo amaba y amaba; Tony le acarició el pecho, acariciando sus musculosos pectorales, le gustaba manosear los pectorales de su alfa, tan fuertes y grandes; y luego se movió dentro de él, su mano subió para sostenerse de Steve mientras le besaba lento los pectorales, a Tony le encantaba besarle la piel, tocarlo, en cualquier momento; mientras empujaba tan dentro de él con su polla, todo lo que podía. Steve se sintió tan cálido con la polla de Tony en su interior.

Tony lo embistió lentamente, simplemente rodando sus caderas y perezosamente entrando y saliendo, Steve simplemente se quedó allí, sorprendido por lo flojo que se sentía, lo vencido, y flojo, flojo... y lento; todos sus músculos pesados y tensos, esforzados por el estro, y tensándose para poder resistir su propia erección, y la opresión cosquilleante sobre su próstata.  
Tony apretó la cadera de Steve con la mano que no estaba manoseando con tanta felicidad los pectorales del alfa.

—Relájate, Steve, uh... estás tan- tan tenso ahí abajo... —dijo.

Rogers tenía el cuerpo pesado y perezoso en muchas partes, pero justo en el vientre y en su culo, se apretaba a más no poder, su cuerpo reaccionando protectoramente ante la intrusión.

Steve jadeó, sintiendo las fermonas del omega proliferar cruelmente en toda la habitación, viendo a Tony temblar y luchar contra su propia excitación. El pensamiento de eso, hizo que su polla se sacudiera dolorosamente en su estómago, goteara un poco más antes de frotarse debajo de su ombligo. Sin embargo, lo hizo, trató de ablandarse en variadas ocasiones, relajandose pero a la vez su cuerpo tensándose, un estremecedor apretón de sensación fluyó a través de su próstata mientras forzaba involuntariamente los músculos a apretarse, y luego él queriendo relajarse.  
Tony contuvo el aliento y gimió, y eso fue más que suficiente recompensa.

—Oh Steve, esto es- tan bueno-

Stark aún luchaba con el ferviente cosquilleo en su culo, que buscaba alguna intrusión, ahora que su cuerpo era consciente de que había un alfa en estro al rededor, por la asfixiante testosterona. Pero el alivio en su polla, la forma en la que Rogers colaboraba como podía, era un exquisito deleite.

Tony sonrió y comenzó a rodar sus caderas de nuevo, follándolo. Ésta vez un poco más entusiasta, también ansioso por saciedad.  
Y el gran cuerpo de Steve se sacudía levemente, el alfa con la mirada acuosa, sin dejar de mirarlo

Se mantuvo así durante lo que pareció un largo tiempo, sujetando a Steve, cubriéndolo, rodeándolo todo el tiempo, y tenía que recordarle a Steve que se relajara. Si no, Steve simplemente se apretaría demasiado, la sensación de cansancio en sus extremidades, dejarse llevar por las sensaciones de esa bonita polla caliente de su amado omega moviéndose en su culo lubricado, hasta que estaba jadeando y temblando; simplemente perfecto, iba flotando. Steve estaba contento de que Tony pudiera estar disfrutando de él, de que pudiera hacerlo bien, también de esa manera, de que Tony pudiera sentir calor y placer dentro del cuerpo de Steve y también de que eso pudiera ser disfrutable para él mismo.

Tony finalmente llegó, jadeando su clímax en el pecho de Steve con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se desplomaba sobre él, y Steve levantó una mano cansada, la pasó por el cabello de Tony, sintiendo la suave curvatura contra sus dedos. Tony gimió, temblando por él, y Steve volvió a acariciarle el pelo. Se sentía lejano, flotante, suave, deshuesado, débil, lento y pesado.  
La llegada de Tony lo había dejado aún más cálido por dentro, y ahora podía sentir que se filtraba alrededor de la polla de Tony, más delgado que el de Steve, y la conciencia de eso, hizo que la polla de Steve palpitara impotente donde se frotaba contra la barriga de Tony.

El omega sonrió, aún, y su propia polla cansada volvía a endurecerse, hubo unos cuantos segundos de alivio en su orgasmo, pero su culo era el constante recordatorio de que no iba a parar hasta saciarse por ahí. Y el picor casi ardiente por todo su cuerpo, prácticamente lleno de ansiedad por la espera, fue una tortura demasiado placerosa.

Tony se inclinó y lo besó profundo, deslizando su lengua en la boca de Steve como si le diera a Steve su propia respiración.   
Acarició un costado de su cara y presionó otro beso tan suavemente en sus labios húmedos y relajados.

—Eres un milagro —susurró, mimando a su alfa. Presionó un suave beso contra el cuello de Steve, su hombro, y Steve sonrió, suavemente, sintiéndolo lentamente estirando sus labios como si le pertenecieran a él.

Pasó un pequeño momento antes de que Tony se moviera sobre él, se levantara, diera otro beso lento y húmedo contra la boca de Steve, sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos y lamiéndolo suave y húmedo, y luego se estaba moviendo hacia atrás, retirándose de Steve, su mano se curvó, suavemente, muy suavemente, alrededor de la polla dolorida de Steve, apuntándola hacia arriba, y sus labios rozaron la punta en un suave beso.

—Sigues tan duro aquí... Parece tan doloroso...

Y luego la boca de Tony estaba sobre él, caliente, húmeda y suave, y era todo lo que Steve podía sentir, el placer abrumador, el dolor y el ardor de él cuando Tony lo endurecía por completo y luego lo chupaba suave y lentamente.  
Fue gentil al respecto, solo moviendo la cabeza sobre él, incluso chupando suavemente, y cuando Steve llegó, le dolió, pero no tanto como había pensado, fue un dolor suave y placentero, palpitante, uno que se sintió bien; Tony lo chupó un poco más, luego se retiró, dejando que la polla pegajosa y cansada de Steve saliera de su boca y aterrizara contra su cadera, rodó hasta su muslo.

—Sabes bien, mi amor —murmuró Tony, con cariño, y luego sus manos estaban allí, acariciando los hombros de Steve, a lo largo de su cuello, contra su mandíbula, y Steve le sonrió, trató de forzar sus ojos abiertos para tener una buena vista del rostro de su omega, incluso con su visión borrosa y mareada.

—Oh... Tony... Tú lo haces tan- perfecto- te vez bonito haciéndolo...

Tony se veía despeinado, enrojecido y vencido, también; Steve se levantó sobre sus brazos y alzó uno para deslizarlo alrededor del cuello de Tony y tirarlo hacia sí mismo para darle otro beso húmedo, con la boca abierta.

Tony sonrió en el beso y correspondió, largo y voluntario, acariciando su cabello, y luego empujaba a Steve sobre las almohadas, retrocediendo. Colocándose a horcajadas sobre Steve, nuevamente respirando pesado; se mordió los labios, sobre todo al ver que el pene de su alfa seguía erguido, despierto y palpitante aún después del primer orgasmo.

—Sabes que te necesito ahí en mi culo también ¿verdad?

—Siempre...

—Amé follarte, y amé que te gustara... Pero también amo tanto cuando me follas con esto...

Y las manos del omega fueron directamente a abrazar el grosor del alfa; y éste casi gruñe en lo alto, forzando sus cuerdas vocales.

Tony estaba tirando suavemente del prepucio hacia abajo con cada pasada para revelar la punta rosada y casi roja de la polla, que estaba pegajosa y húmeda.  
Tony acarició a Steve por un momento, manteniendo los ojos en su rostro, mirando como Steve se sonrojaba cada vez más, mientras jadeaba, mordía sus labios y comenzaba a gemir, apretando sus manos contra las sábanas y moviendo sus caderas, empujándolos en la mano de Tony.

Ya se sentía caliente y listo en todo momento solo por ver a Steve reaccionar al ritmo lento y burlón que Tony había puesto en su polla. Y se sentía empapado, su cuerpo segregando lubricación natural sin parar.

Stark se terminó de quitar los pantalones, y tiró por algún lugar de la habitación su mojada ropa interior, empapada de su lubricación y oliendo a feromonas.

Se acercó más a Steve, puso una mano en la cabeza rubia, acarició el cabello dorado despeinado. La palma de la mano de Steve lo sostuvo, cubriendo sus dedos y guiándolos de vuelta al propio agujero de Tony. El toque de los grandes dedos contra el agujero de Tony lo hizo jadear, gimiendo.

—Tony... estás, estás tan, tan mojado... —murmuró, sonando lujurioso y brumoso.

El omega sonrió de medio lado, pestañeando.

—No tienes idea de cuán ansioso está mi culo, Steve...

Escuchó a Steve jadear.

Tony retorció las caderas, presionó sobre el tacto, tratando de recordar relajarse a pesar de la forma en que su cuerpo quería tensarse y apretar los dedos de Steve como si fuera a empujarlos, y Steve sonrió, acariciando el muslo de Tony suavemente con la mano. Y se besaron.

Le tomó unos cuantos intentos encontrar la polla dura y caliente de Steve sin mirar, estirarse hacia atrás, todavía besándolo, incluso cuando Steve gruñó y jadeó en su boca, encontró su propio agujero y lo mantuvo abierto mientras guiaba a Steve contra la apertura de su culo.  
A pesar de todo, fue un estiramiento apretado cuando Tony meció sus caderas hacia atrás, empujando a Steve, y él gimió en su boca, sintiendo que sus músculos se extendían lejos, estirándose, a medida que la firme erección de Steve empujaba hacia adentro. También debió ser delicioso para Steve, porque se quejó contra los labios de Tony, se estremeció debajo de él, empujó su pecho hacia arriba y las yemas de los dedos se hundieron y se clavaron en la piel de Tony, sobre sus caderas.

Incluso después de haber practicado mucho con Steve, Tony todavía no era el experto en abrirse y simplemente tomar la polla de su alfa y solo relajar sus músculos.  
Pero luego Steve lo mimó, en su letárgico estro que lo hacía tan pesado, y hubo alivio, tanto alivio que Tony gimió casi tan fuerte como Steve, contra los húmedos labios de éste.

—Oh- demonios... Steve... Estás- estás- tan duro-

Era un falo grueso y muy firme, tan caliente que si no estuviera palpitando, podría parecer algún depravado juguete sexual de plástico nada flexible. Pero la erección de Steve estaba viva, gruesa y abrumadoramente ardiente, totalmente un alfa en estro.

Mantuvo su mano allí, guiando la longitud de Steve mientras lo empujaba hacia abajo, cubriendo la cara de Steve, su frente, su mandíbula, su garganta, con puros besos, centrándose con una mano en su pecho mientras trabajaba a Steve, deslizándose lentamente hacia arriba, luego hacia atrás y abajo otra vez, dejando que el grosor y el peso de Steve lo abrieran más, palpitante y desesperado, muy adentro.  
Steve se había quedado callado, pequeños jadeos, resoplidos por parte de sus labios, perdido en la buena sensación de ser apretado tan arrasadoramente. Daba sacudidas de sus caderas, gimiendo de esa manera golpeada. Tony se acarició el cabello y se sostuvo la parte posterior del cuello por unos segundos y siguió trabajando hacia abajo; acostumbrándose a la dureza del alfa, sobando su próstata. No era la primera vez que lo cabalgaba, era más común de lo que admitiría, pero aún así nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por lo inminente y afectado que se sentía.

Cuando Steve finalmente dio varias estocadas dentro de él, de manera que estiró su propia próstata sensible e hinchada por la espera; Tony estaba hormigueando por todos lados, jadeando al estirarse, abrumado y tierno, su pene de nuevo erecto había chocado contra su muslo. Cuando sintió las bolas de Steve tibias contra el borde de su culo, hizo rodar sus caderas, centrándose, acostumbrándose a la sensación, a la impresionante penetración, tener a Steve tan adentro, y en esa posición lo empujó tanto, tan despiadadamente, tan caliente y tan duro.

—Se siente tan rico, Steve- solo- uh... quiero cabalgarte tanto...

Steve solo gimió, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, las manos aferradas al trasero abundante de Tony mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

—Por favor, Tony, no necesitas permiso... —Y ya no podía resistirse más.

Comenzó a moverse, deslizándose arriba y abajo sobre la polla de Steve, sus caderas en un movimiento giratorio y circular mientras estaba en eso, acelerando una vez que estuvo seguro de que había alcanzado una montadura estable, hasta que se balanceó, de ida y de vuelta, casi golpeando a Steve hasta la prácticamente rebotar en sus testículos, cada vez tratando de contener sus propios gemidos, mientras esa enorme polla se mecía, se deslizaba y golpeaba tan bien su próstata dentro de él.   
Steve estaba gimiendo, haciendo los más hermosos y suplicantes ruidos, y finalmente Tony se inclinó, agarró el cuello de Steve con sus dedos firmes en la nuca, y comenzó a besarlo, chupándolo, gimiendo en su boca.

Acarició el pecho de Steve, tocó su sensible pezón, acarició su tembloroso abdomen, luego deslizó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Steve y solo lo sostuvo, acariciando su cabello mientras Steve jadeaba, gemía y frotaba su rostro en el hombro de Tony, para embriagarse del aroma de su omega, donde desde hace bastantes años permanecía la mordida. Stark montándolo de la mejor manera que sabía hasta que Steve jadeó e hizo el ruido más impotente, suave.

Al omega le encantaba esa dura opresión en su propia próstata, tan increíble, el prepucio vibrando y arando a lo largo de su mojada y estrecha hendidura. No importaba cuán húmedo estaba, cuán fácil era la intrusión y el deslizamiento, eso solo hacía que la follada fuera más fácil pero no menos apretada.

Cabalgó tanto, moliendo sus caderas hacia abajo, tanto como pudo, finalmente su culo saciándose, adoraba hacerse esperar a veces, cuando finalmente era penetrado, la sensación de alivio y hormigueo era sensacional, temblando toda su columna vertebral, demasiado bueno; y Steve tan colaborador y dócil, solo se dejaba montar, se dejaba usar por Tony, todo lo que tenía que hacer era permanecer muy duro y firme, mientras su omega solo saltaba con pequeños impulsos para seguir sobando su próstata.

No supo cuántos minutos habían pasado, el tiempo fue relativo, y ambos estaban en sus límites.

El vientre de Tony apretaba tanto por el esfuerzo del placer, su próstata tan insistida, y Steve vibraba por períodos. Sus jadeos se perdían en la calurosa habitación, de un olor tan almizclado como dulce, sus aromas mezclados, siendo uno solo.

Hasta que finalmente, lo escuchó gruñir a lo alto, un grito ahogado y brusco, y el duro falo de Steve se aflojó, antes de aumentar sus dimensiones en la base y el prepucio; su nudo, un gran nudo encajándose en el culo de Tony. Y lo sintió correrse, podía verlo, sentirlo estremecerse, temblando y pulsando dentro de él, dejándolo mojado y desordenado por dentro.

El semen de su alfa abundante y tibio, llenándolo.  
Ya no había de qué preocuparse, el omega había pensado en eso, no había tomado precauciones, y tampoco le había dicho nada a su alfa aún; ya tenía tres semanas dentro el futuro nuevo integrante de la familia.

Steve se aflojó contra él, jadeando, sus manos deslizándose por los muslos de Tony y luego cayendo a la cama.  
Tony siguió moviéndose un poco, todo lo que el gran nudo le permitía; hasta que Steve estaba gimiendo, agarrando espasmódicamente el tobillo de Tony como si necesitara aferrarse a algo para sostenerse, y luego simplemente se dejó caer, quedarse quieto.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tony sintiera que el nudo de Steve comenzaba a endurecerse más dentro de él otra vez, lo escuchó gemir y gemir contra él.

Y nuevamente se corrió.

—Viniendo para mí de nuevo ¿eh? Eres un buen alfa, Steve —le dijo Tony, acariciando el lado de su cara con una mano sudorosa, su cabello, y Steve sonrió, se sonrojó y se mordió el labio otra vez, su rostro suave.

Rogers lucía feliz, con el rostro relajado y los labios separados, brillando ante el toque de Tony mientras acariciaba su rostro, apartando el cabello enredado de sus ojos.

—Amo, amo que tu estro sea así Steve, me encanta. —Con toda sinceridad, sus ojos brillantes, sintiendo la polla de Steve aún tan grande y caliente dentro de él—. Que te pongas así para mí, me encanta.

Steve jadeó, con los ojos acuosos, sabía que Tony era consciente de lo mucho que significaba ello para él.

Toda su vida había existido escondiendo la naturaleza de su estro. Todos sus conocidos y amigos alardeaban de ser grandes alfas que sometían omegas de la manera más insaciable existente. Y Steve siempre se adhirió al mantra tradicional.  
Porque los alfas que tenían estros pesados que los hacía vulnerables, sufrían de rechazo, eran considerados alfas anormales, con fallas en sus sistemas.

Steve creyó que su estro era deficiente.

Ese pensamiento no cambió incluso cuando despertó del hielo. Y fue un gran complejo para Rogers cuando se interesó en Stark; su propia inseguridad al no querer decepcionar a un omega de tamaño calibre, con una fama de haber tenido tantas relaciones.

No se sentía merecedor de algo así, ni de poder llenar las expectativas; casi todos los omegas alardeaban de la potencial brutalidad de sus alfas; y las personas se creían en la potestad de definir cómo, "seguramente", era el estro del grande y afamado Capitán América, en los programas de farándula para las omegas, en los comentarios no no lo bajaban de "animal salvaje, potente y rudo"; como si fuera toda una bestia en la cama durante su estro, como si en ellos y en nadie podría caber la idea de que el Capitán América en realidad se volvía un dócil y amoldable alfa producto de su estro.

Aún así, y creyendo que no podría, seguro, complacer las expectativas de Tony cuando llegara la hora, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que el mismo Tony le presentaba. Pues el omega no tartamudeó ni dudó en expresar su interés en Rogers.

Pensó que viviría su ilusión y podría conseguir un beso de Tony, aunque luego él descubra que era un alfa fallado, y lo dejaría.

Bueno, Steve aprendió a ser bueno en la cama, Tony le enseñó tantas cosas, y lo amó tanto.

Pero sus perjuicios lo carcomían, y cuando se acercó su estro, se negó fervientemente a que Tony lo acompañara durante este. Se negaba a tener que enfrentar la cara decepcionada del omega cuando descubriera que en realidad, Steve no era más que una ameba pesada en su estro. No podría lidiar con eso.  
Discutieron, y Tony, en vista de que Steve se negó hasta el final a darle una explicación, le terminó de improviso, y viajó a otro país para despejarse.

Mientras Steve solo se revolvía en su propia miseria.

Deprimido y con el corazón roto; se encerró en su pequeño mini departamento barato a pasar su estro. Y no se supo de él por poco más de dos días, eso no fue normal, pues los estros alfas solo duraban un día en promedio.

Encontraron a Rogers inconsciente y con sobredosis de supresores para alfas en su torrente sanguíneo, en la soledad de su departamento, quizás el dolor del estro lo haya desesperado hasta el punto de querer que la ansiedad desaparezca a punta de supresores. Y quizás también haya querido inducirse hasta la inconsciencia por despecho.

Fue un milagro encontrarlo vivo, muchos alfas morían de paros cardíacos así, suerte que Steve era un supersoldado, y él mismo lo sabía, al menos era consciente de algunas de las "ventajas" de ser un supersoldado.

Cuando finalmente se enteró, casi tan pronto como corren las llamadas telefónicas, Tony regresó en su armadura ese mismo día; enfrentó a Steve y se enteró de la verdad de por qué Steve no quería que supiera cómo era su estro; no fue la manera más idónea, pero al final lo supo.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Tony se encargó de instruir a Steve acerca de los tipos de estros registrados, tanto para alfas como para omegas; que todos tenían organismos diferentes, y que Steve solo tenía un estro letárgico, así se le llamaba, no era menos fértil o se ponía menos duro por eso, solo que sus músculos se hacían tan tensos y pesados a la vez, que a esos alfas, se les hacía difícil el agilizarse durante ese período, la mayoría de esos alfas solían ser más dóciles; había omegas que le sacaban el jugo a eso.

Tan oportuno fue que a Tony le agradara la idea de sacarle el jugo al inminente dominio que le daba Steve sobre su cuerpo, sobre todo durante su estro. Eran un par excepcional.

Y ahí estaban ahora, con tres hijos y un insecto palo —dichoso insecto era la mascota más reciente de Harley, las primeras veces, Peter quizo echarlo a la tetera con té, fingiendo confundirlo con canela—, y uno en camino, aunque Tony pronto se los diría, esperaba.

—Ahí va la última... Ah... —susurró, cuando sintió a su alfa correrse copiosamente por tercera vez, y luego el nudo desinflamarse poco a poco.

Steve suspiró lentamente, cansado y feliz.

—Te amo.

La sonrisa del omega fue brillante.

—Te amo —correspondió.

Cuando pudo retirar la polla flácida de su alfa, se besaron, Steve un poco más laxo, pero pesado.

—Muy bien, hay que tomar agua y comer un poco de frutas —suspiró, lento y agotado, lleno de amor—. Antes de que te pongas tan duro de nuevo. —Y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y astuta.

Y Steve se dejó recostar, dejó que Tony se moviera a horcajadas sobre él, inclinó su cabeza cansada para dar un beso, otro beso, y relajarse sin pensar.

Tony, él sabía, se haría cargo de él. A Tony no le importaba que el celo de Steve fuera del tipo letárgico. A Tony le gustaba, le encantaba que sea así. Así que Steve podía dejarse ir, soltarse. A Steve le gustaba todas las cosas que su omega le hacía. Sabía que Tony haría un trabajo perfecto, Steve se sentía suyo.

**...**

**...**

—Maravilloso, niños, todo parece en orden ¿tomaron chocolate y comieron galletas? —preguntó Tony, cuando finalmente ya estaba duchado y cambiado, esa noche del veinticuatro.

Había pasado ya poco más de un día, y Steve se repuso de su estro bastante rápido. Ya se habían cambiado y aseado.

—¿Quién vino a cuidarlos? —Steve se asomaba, secando sus rubios cabellos con una blanca toalla.

—Llamé a Rhodey. A todo esto ¿A qué hora se fue? El ingrato ni siquiera se quedó para saludar.

—No creo que haya querido quedarse más tiempo, los vuelos salieron hace un par de horas —contestó Peter, rápidamente.

—Les manda saludos, y dice que por favor ya no le den más sobrinos —agregó Harley, leyendo su cuaderno.

Johnny estaba mirando la televisión, de pronto aplaudiendo y señalando la pantalla con mucho entusiasmo. Había estado ahí por mucho tiempo, mirando tv, mientras los hermanos mayores hacían sus quehaceres. Hasta que sus padres bajaron.

—Perfecto, todo parece indicar que han sabido comportarse por un día.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, muchachos —felicitó Steve, yendo directo a por Johnny.

Peter miró de sorpresa y nervioso la pantalla que Johnny tanto señalaba, y Harley corrió a por el control remoto. Esos canales de ahora, ¿tenían que interrumpir los dibujitos animados con los flashes de noticieros informativos?

Stark no era tonto, casi tan rápido como pudo, tomó el control remoto, y prestó atención a la pantalla.

—No nací ayer, niños.

Steve cargó a Johnny entre sus brazos, y observó el anuncio de la parte inferior de la pantalla.

_**> Spiderman y War Machine unen fuerzas para evitar asalto a una fina joyería a vísperas...<** _

A Tony casi le da un tic en el ojo.

—Puedo explicarlo-

Tony tomó una profunda respiración.

—¿¡Cómo convenciste a Rhodey para que te dejara y ayudara!? ¡Cómo- es que-!

—Quizás... De casualidad... Confundí la botella de jarabe adulcorante con la de coñac y... —habló Harley, bajando la mirada.

—¿Rhodes y tú evitaron ese asalto, estando Rhodes ebrio? —inquirió Steve a Peter, prestando atención a las imágenes.

Estaban Rhodey y Spiderman aprovechando los reporteros, sobre todo el primero, mandando saludos a su mamá y diciendo que Máquina de guerra era la onda.

—Ya sabes Pa, como siempre dices, que una cosa lleva a la otra...

—No era nuestra intención emborrachar al tío Rhodey. Solo que no sabíamos que los wafles y el refresco los hicimos con coñac, solo quisimos recibir amablemente al tío Rhodey con comida.

—Ya decía yo que tanta paz era rara.

—Tío Rhodey dice que va a llamarte ni bien pueda, y que lo siente mucho, pero su mamá lo espera.

—Hablaremos de esto con más calma...

—Algo positivo es que tú y Johnny estuvieron aquí, a salvo ¿no? —aludió Steve a Harley, acurrucando al menor de los hermanos. Tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

Aunque Johnny negó varias veces seguidas.

Y Tony y Steve lo observaron.

—Puede... puede que mañana nos vean ahí también, en la foto frente a la joyería, los periodistas nos tomaron muchas fotos con el tío Rhodey... Pero no se preocupen, Johnny y yo llevábamos máscaras de Hawkeye. Es que iba a ser emocionante y-

—Ok, definitivamente, están mega-archi-ultra-castigados. Mañana ni esperen regalos, porque pondré un maldito tapón en la chimenea y el gordo de Papa Noel no podrá ni pasar por ahí. ¿Lo oíste, Friday? 

_< <Entendido, señor>>_

—Sino, re activa el método de seguridad anti Santa en la torre para que Papa Noel pueda saber solo a quién dejarle regalos —continuó, siguiendo con el juego—. Solo los niños buenos como Joh-

—Pa, ¿qué dices? si todos sabemos que Papa Noel no existe- —argumentó, naturalmente, aunque luego se dio cuenta de su error.

—¿Papa Noel no existe? —exclamó Johnny, antes de deformar su rostro en una profunda y acongojada expresión.  
Aún habían manteniendo la ilusión y el teatrito de esto para él, por obvias razones. Era un niñito. Aunque sus hijos mayores a veces lo olvidaban, habían tratado de ser cuidadosos.

Johnny empezó a llorar en los brazos de Steve. Y Tony abrió tanto los ojos, mirando a Harley con reproche, sintió un nuevo tic en el ojo.

—Definitivamente no habrá regalos por los siguientes diez años.

Y Tony se masajeó las sienes. Nunca nadie le dijo que ser padre iba a ser fácil, pero tampoco tan desquiciante.

—Pero- Pa, Pop... ¡Mañana es Navidad!... Paz y amor... ¿No?

—Peter... mejor no digas nada.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Besos y abrazos a todos 😘


End file.
